The really strange Adventure
by Soul Finder of the night
Summary: A re-write of the story cause I found the first chapter sucks ... Kili was never interested in love nor was Belle just a normal hobbit But what happens when they meet each other for the first time and go an adventure of their lives ? Will they fall in love ? Based off the book and movies , I own nothing only my Oc ,rated t to be safe .


Sorry for the long update , I was busy with school and stuff like that , and I re-wrote the story , Since I didn't like the story as much as I did last night . Now I wrote more detail into the story and I change Elena name into Belle -^- Just for the fun of it so deal with it honey I don't own anything I only own My OC , the rights go to J.R.R Tolkien and the people who made the hobbit ._. SO I will let you read my story ...

* * *

><p>Belle watched as the dwarfs walked back and froth with Bilbo's grandmother's and mothers chairs and put them in the dinning room to where they going to have a ' huge 'dinner . She watched as Bilbo told Bifur to put back a chair to where it belong at , She sighs and rolled her eyes to tired of all this stressed she was feeling and it wasn't back enough the a new head ace forming inside her head . All She was doing was just standing in the middle of them rubbing her temple.<p>

She remembered This morning was just a peaceful day , it seemed like nothing new or Exciting was going to happen but Boy was she wrong about that . It all Started this morning When she woke up or tried to anyways ...

" Belle wake up , it's Time for breakfast " A male voice called as the voice echoed thought the somewhat empty Hall of the home they lived in It was a nice hobbit hole and it wasn't a dirty hole you would think it was , hobbit home was always comfortable and clean not the kind of hole you would think it as .

Belle groaned as She heard Bilbo call for her She rolled on her right side on the bed cover her face with a big fluffy pillow mumbling something under her breath as She tried to fall back to sleep . She stayed up almost all night reading this good Book her friend Deism loon her for the week , it was about this brave young Man saving His family from Evil witches that had stole them since they where part of something she didn't know yet . It was quiet a good book but now she kind-of regret for not sleeping early , now she was stuck with dark circles under her eyes Just what she needed to start a morning .

" Belle Vallen Baggins get out of Bed this minute! Or I will make you do Outside work today ! " Bilbo called from the Kitchen with a slight annoyance in his voice , It was quiet bothersome when Belle didn't wake up in the morning due to her bad habit of staying up late at night .

Belle sighed very loudly sitting up on her bed " Fine...I am up !" She called yawning slightly taking off the blanket off of her , throwing it to the side of the bed .Stretching her back and arms as She swigged her legs over to the ledge of the bed almost touching the floor with the tips of her toes but the bed was high enough for to her toes not to reach the floor .

She jumped down the bed yawning again and walked over to her tall bark brown wooden dresser that so happened was Bilbo father's old dresser to look for something to wear for this day , She had so many dresses she wore and never wore due to all the ' Fancy' Dresses she had and Bilbo told her not to dirty them when she went outside to play with her friends - which where the best time she had in a long time .

She looked and looked trying to find a good dress to where on this find morning Since all her dresses where ' _Fancy_ ' till She found a navy Blue dress with a white Rim at the bottom of the dress with beautiful designs on it , She remembered that Bilbo got her this dress on her 18 birthday - Which happen to be a few mouth ago . and it was her beautiful ( Well one of them ) Dress she ever had But she never had the 'chance ' to where it yet. Belle smiled softly as She took out the dress and put it on the bed gently .

Belle took of her Nightdress , throwing them gently on the floor and took her navy blue dress and put it on after she was done with that she picked up her nightdress putting it away into the dresser . And now Tying White a ribbon around her small waist making a bow at the back of her dress as she walked away from the dresser , she turned her attention to the big Fancy round mirror that was in her room She fit the dress perfectly around her body but it was still long at the skirt . She gives a small smile seeing her self in the mirror seeing her morning bed head . She walked over to the mirror to look at her self closer in the mirror .

Belle light blonde curly hair looked soft and shiny that's covered her ears very well since she didn't really like her ears that much but it still needed to be brushed down and fixed it was up to her shoulders Maybe a bit longer but that she didn't mind , than she meat her deep forest green eyes where bright and beautiful as ever but she wondered why she didn't have brown eyes. She always liked brown eyes and wanted them but sadly she couldn't have them brown was one of her favourite colour cause it mostly remind her of home and plus it was the colour of the trees . she had bit of dark circles under them from reading or staying up late at night.

She liked her eyelashes they where thick and long but to super long just long enough for her . He eyebrows where the same colour as her hair but a bit more dark and you could actually see them .

Than she looked at her forehead seeing it wasn't big or small just a right size forehead , that, she was happy for . Belle eyes looked down at her lips Her lips where a soft pink colour naturally that color turning into a small smile as She looked at her self in the mirror . Her cheek where okay not to chubby or not filled but normal as anyone around here ,

Her nose was an okay one in her mind it was a small and the tip was a bit pointed and around ..somewhere in the middle of that . But the most thing that made her stood out was her pale skin , it wasn't like any pale skin it was pale like almost white or grey but luckily she had some colour into her skin or she would just look like a sick person or someone dying . It was mostly reason why she got called ghost around here And you would think Hobbit where the nice type right ? But sadly you are wrong , There some mean people around here but mostly the mean kids or mostly teenagers around here . Liking to tease anyone who is more different or ' _Unique_ 'as Her father Bilbo would but it in but she knew she was different , even when she was younger she just knew! It all started when she was younger playing with her friends , and Out of no where she just got this funny feeling inside of her that she didn't belong ..It's a bit sad at first as she thought about it but she go over the feeling of it But she still had a lost feeling in her heart .

_ (And I believe you are now Wondering That How is Bilbo Baggins is Belle Vallen Baggins father right ? They don't even look alike ! They have different hair color and eye color and not to mention they don't even have the same looks in anyways...Well Belle is adopted...but let's just save that little story for later Shall we ? ...) _

Belle sighed and took out a brush , and started to brush out her messy dirty blonde hair . It took her only a few minutes to fix it all she did was made a side braid and tied a red ribbon at the end of the braid Than she got a wet rag and wiped down her face . Since she took a bath last night she didn't need to take a bath this morning . Once she was finally done getting ready for the day she walked out of her room door only to bump into someone chest

"Sorry Father.." Belle says apologetically looking up at Bilbo taking a step back to she can look up at him , even though they were hobbits Belle still had to look up at his father since he was a bit taller than her but she didn't mind she got used to it a long time ago . Bilbo looked down at her giving her a warm smile " It's fine my dear , I was just about to go get you . Your slower than a snail " He said with amusement shining in his eyes . Belle rolled her eyes playfully " Let's just eat shall we ?" Said belle in her whisper like voice but yet you could still hear here . Bilbo nods his head smiling " sure let's go ." He says in his happy tone walking to the kitchen, belle quietly followed her father to the kitchen .

Belle and Bilbo sat across from each other eating their food happily like always , having eggs and bacon with a side do tea ." So Belle ...I heard you have been up last night ...What where you doing anyways ?" Bilbo asked out of curiosity breaking the awkward silent air , Belle looked up at him from her with her eyebrow slightly raised as if his question was very obvious , she reached over to her cup of tea lifting it up to her lips but not drinking it yet.

" I was reading this interesting book about this man saving his family from witches , They are part of something I don't know yet " she says before she took a sip of her tea . Bilbo nods his head

" Mm...seems interesting ...where did you get the book ?" He asked as he lean in a bit to he could hear . "I got the book from Deism , he lean me it for a few days since he knows I'm going to read it " Belle replied simply putting her cup gently down on the table . " Deism Lessie ? You mean the boy that lives down the road from us ?." Asked Bilbo with an amused grin on his face . The Lessie's are a nice family they where wealthy like the Baggins and polite which people loved the most about them .

" Yes. He really nice to me ..we hang out in the woods " respond belle with a kind smile planted on her face , Deism was a nice person , but she mostly wondered why he was more nice to her them the others . But never really gave thought to that till now...

"Really ? That's good ,...do you have any emotionally feelings towards him in anyway ?" The male hobbit asked taking a sip of his tea with smirk on his face , he wouldn't asked that question if she was younger but at this age he had to know if she had interested in any boy around Hobbitan cause mostly arranged marriage happened at this age .

Belle sipped out her tea in surprise and shock at his question the tea flew a lover the place luckily she didn't drink a lot of tea or it would've been all over the place " Father ! That's highly um...unlikely question ...I feel friendship towards him nothing more , nothing less " She answered awkwardly , sitting up a bit more straight feeling a bit embarrassed at he question even though no one was around to hear .

"Aw come one it was just a little question my dear , No need to get all frustrated " The browned headed male said smiling , putting his cup of tea down on the table . The blonde girl sighs softly " I just ...Don't Find anything ..Interesting in any of the boy's here ...They are all good friends ...Just no type of guy I like ..." She admits quietly looking at her lap , she felt a bit a Shame for some reason even though there isn't a reason too. Bilbo looked at her with worry

" It's Okay dear , you will find the one someday ..Maybe sooner than you think " Bilbo says now getting up from his chair with his plate in his hand , waking over to the stink . Belle thought for a moment ' Sooner than I think ?' She thought in her mind looking out the round window , She looked back at her father who was now cleaning the dishes . The blonde haired girl got up from her chair and walked over with her plate in her hand , handing it over to Bilbo- Who happily took her plate.

" Dad ? ..Can I go in the woods to hang out with Manny , Mery , Sanna , And Deism ? " Asked Belle with a hopefully look in her eyes , She promised her friends that she would come to the tall tree Last night and she wasn't going to break that promise . " Sure you can go , but We have to do chores first " The male Hobbit replied simply cleaning the dishes This made Belle sighs heavily " Fine ...Where do I start ?" She asked riasing her eyebrow with a slight smirk on her face .

* * *

><p>How was that chapter ? I worked on it for 3 days ...So anyways Commet , heart , share do anything youwant my Dear souls bye for now ~ :D I will be back with more<p> 


End file.
